onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrex
Pyrex is an incredibly vain and self absorbed matoran within The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Personality He is very narcissistic and thinks very highly about himself. He sees himself as a vision of beauty. He seems to be a good friend of Jevik, often coming along on his escapades, regardless of the risks. He, however, is often very difficult and self-fulfilling wheilst with him, often causing friction. Because of his massive ego, Pyrex takes insults to his outward appearance very seriously, as is the case when he first met Aliki. He also does engage in friendly sport with others, with Krone as his Kolhii partner. On the field, he prefers the position of forward. Although he favors classical music, it is known that he played the keyboard-synth for the Kanohi Stripes at one point. Biography Not much is known about Pyrex's early life. It is known that he once won a fifth grade beauty pageant, and some time later, was a part of an early incarnation of the Kanohi Stripes. He would later leave the group after "finding love", and now considers them jerks. Pyrex has been shown to be friends with Jevik. Pyrex owns his own apartment on Fifth Avenue, which he has decorated with countless pictures of himself. On one occasion, he broke into the apartment of Onipex, where he began using Onipex's iPod to play classical music and using the Matoran's mirror to marvel at himself. He found himself infuriated by the shuffle's function after it swapped to a rap-styled song. Not long after, Onipex returned home, and was shocked to find Pyrex an Jevik. After providing cryptic replies as to how they broke inside, Onipex sent Pyrex out of his home. He later befriended the Matoran named Myto, and joined up with his two other friends, Krone and Katron. Together, they frequently played friendly matches of the sport Kolhii. When Myto introduced Onipex into the group, the Matoran instantly remembered Pyrex from his break-in into his apartment with Jevik a couple of months prior. After having lunch, the group played a game of Kolhii, which was interrupted by an argument between Myto, Jevik, and Onipex. Pyrex, however, ignored the conversation whilst admiring himself in a mirror. Later, Pyrex was visiting Krone at his apartment when a ]]horrendous storm struck. After deciding he would be unable to make it home, Krone allowed him to stay the night. They were then visited by Onipex (who unknown to Pyrex and Krone, was possessed by an infected mask), who eventually managed to enslave Krone. Pyrex attempted to engage the two in some form of game, which ended up in Pyrex sustaining injury. Pyrex then commanded the possessed Krone to read to him. After stopping him, claiming to, "not understand his accent," he was subsequently possessed by an infected mask as well. The three then attempted to enslave Garen too, though when they failed to do so, were instead allowed to come into his residence and read to him whilst high on illegal drugs. During the ordeal, Pyrex was seen to be sleeping, whilst Krone and Onipex read aloud to Garen. At some point after the three were freed of their infected mask control, Pyrex came to Krone's apartment to give the Matoran advice on how to step up to his bully, Degrin. However, rather than give him advice, Pyrex simply sat there looking at himself in a mirror. During the Christmas season Pyrex was at the Mall, presumably shopping, when he witnessed the assault of the Mall Santa and the arrest of Onipex and Jevik. Months later, Pyrex goes with Jevik to Onipex's apartment for the second time, when an annoyed Onipex immediately tries to get rid of them. Ignoring Oni's orders, the three Matoran are shortly joined by Myto, who has brought the famous hoverboarding champion Aliki with him. Onipex, overjoyed that his hero is in his apartment, rushes to get him something to eat. In the mean time, Pyrex and Jevik have less than friendly conversation with Myto and Aliki, resulting in Aliki punching Jevik down to the ground. Myto suggests that hanging out together and doing community service would help Aliki's darkened reputation. Grudgingly, Aliki accepts the idea, and the five Matoran begin helping Aliki with his community service. The disastrous results, however, leave the group with only enough time to find Aliki a sponsor for his match. Onipex and Myto go to other hoverboarders for help, meanwhile Pyrex and Jevik force Aliki to move a couch around as well as move an air condition up to Pyrex's apartment by holding the Matoran at gunpoint. By the time Aliki finished these tasks, Myto and Onipex had arrived to meet them at Pyrex's apartment. However, Pyrex had fallen asleep before Myto and Onipex's arrived, having no further involvement in the situation regarding Aliki's sponsor. Afterward, he and Jevik arrive at the apartment of Garen with the camera, where the duo are introduced to each other for the first time. They are only there to show Garen scandalous footage he had apparently obtained of Aliki, but watching the footage shows it to have been replaced by Pyrex dancing in his underwear. Jevik becomes depressed, but some time later Garen suggests recording one of his songs. After this recording, they attempt to film, but Krone arrives and destroys the camera prior to. However, Pyrex suggests editing the footage of him to show Jevik's face, which he decides to do. They are all later seen watching the completed and uploaded video. Pyrex would then remain at his apartment for a series of weeks, not leaving the house at all. Eventually, Krone, Pyrex, Myto, Tilex decided to go attend a Kanohi Stripes live show. Pyrex, Myto and Tilex engaged in conversation in the line whilst waiting for Krone to arrive, and Pyrex revealed to them his past with the band. It was also around this time that Pyrex gained a severe allergic reaction, apparently caused by hanging around with Myto and Tilex. Relationships 'Onipex Pyrex and Onipex have not actually interacted that much during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home. It is later proved in Replacement, that Episode 1/Pilot was Pyrex's first encounter with Onipex. , Myto and Katron]] Jevik The two seem to be pretty friendly with one another and have been shown to hang out on various occasions. It doesn't seem they have many common interests, but they still remain close friends to the point where Pyrex was willing to leave New Tehktra with Jevik. Krone Pyrex has been shown to be on friendly terms with Krone, enough to be willing to come round and stay at his apartment and be willing to stay the night. However, possibly unintentionally, Pyrex's naturally detached and somewhat bored attitude sometimes make his friendship with Krone look slightly hostile, but in the end, they remain good friends. They are both Kolhii teammates. Myto and Katron In Replacement, Pyrex is seen with the two Matoran and they engage in a friendly game of Kohlii. He does not make significant contact with them and may not actually be friends (he may just be there along with his friend, Krone). However his lack of contact may just be down to his general behavior. When Myto called for his friends to leave, Pyrex does not go. This may be due to fact he was too engaged admiring himself in a mirror, however. Myto was also the only person to show mild concern over Pyrex's absence when he and Jevik absconded to Agrav. Aliki While he and Pyrex barely made contact, Aliki kept referring to him as short and ugly, which insulted Pyrex's selfish vanity. Pyrex joined Jevik in forcing Aliki to perform their menial tasks, even holding him at gun-point. Garen Pyrex and Garen traded insults, and didn't seem to get along. Pyrex did appear more submissive, as Garen threatened to hit the matoran. It seems the two tolerate each other due to their mutual friendship with Jevik. Tilex' The two appear to be mutual friends with Krone, and the two attended a live show together. However, Tilex was very dismissive and skeptical about everything Pyrex claimed. Appearances Trivia *Pyrex was planned to have as big of a role in the series as Jevik, yet only made two minimal appearances in the first season. He later became a main character in the second season. *One of Pyrex's lines in ''Aliki was performed by Ids5621. *Pyrex may not have always been vain. He cites leaving The Kanohi Stripes after finding love (he flashes back to spending time with a mirror) in "Progeny". This may have been where he began his obsession with himself. See Also *Gallery:Pyrex *Pyrex's Apartment Category:Characters Category:Main Characters